He-Man
Prince Adam, AKA He-Man, is the main protagonist of the Masters of the Universe series. He appeared in the 26th episode and Season 2 Premiere of DEATH BATTLE!, He-Man VS Lion-O, where he fought against Lion-O from the ThunderCats series. He was voiced by Edwyn Tiong. History Prince Adam was the son of the rulers of Eternia. One day, the Sorceress of Grayskull endowed Adam with the power to transform into the powerful He-Man, and he dedicated his time to fighting Skeletor's forces of evil with his trusty steed Battlecat (in reality Adam's cowardly tiger Cringer), and the Masters of the Universe. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Alter ego: Prince Adam *Height: 2.1 m / 6'11" *Weight: 145 kg / 320 Ibs *Descendent of King Grayskull *Leader of the Heroic Warriors *Trained by Man-At-Arms & Teela *An excellent singer? Powers *Herculean strength *Super durability *Super speed *Super breath *Can create a tornado *Acrobatic Arsenal *Power Sword **Indestructible **Boomerang throw **Deflects destructive rays **Merged with Sword of the Ancients **Other magical properties *Bolas *Grappling Hook *Shield *Korodite battle harness **Multiplies his strength by 10 Battle Cat *Alter ego: Cringer *Hight: 1.5 m / 5' (on all fours) *Weight: 226.8 kg / 500 Ibs *Tiger/Dragon mixed breed *Vicious & volatile *He-Man-like abilities **Super strength **Super speed **Roar can cause earthquakes Feats *Moved a mountain *Lifted the city of Arcadia *Reversed a tornado *Can break photanium *Has battled Superman *Pushed a moon *And many other seemingly impossible things Weaknesses *May revert back to Adam from extreme force *Power of Grayskull can be relinquished *Lacks deadly ranged weaponry *Limited experience with violence DEATH BATTLE!! Quotes Note: Battle Cats' quotes are highlighted in Bold. *''"Okay, Cringer. Let's try this again. This time, no whining, okay?"'' *''"The pain..."'' *''"Alright Battle Cat... let's go do something normally perceived as impossible."'' *''"He must have control over animals."'' *''"I am He-Man. Back off, feline. You are clearly not equipped to... Oh."'' *''"Sorry cat man, but you won't string me along that easily."'' *''"A whirlwind should blow him off course."'' *''"That gem... it's looking at me..."'' *''"Ugh! Grayskull! Give me the strength of the castle's secrets''! *''"Well... looks like curiosity killed this cat."'' *''"Remember kids, it is very important to always get your pets spayed and neutered... otherwise it may lead to unstable behavior and unauthorized breeding."'' *''"Rawr, I miss my balls."'' Gallery DEATH BATTLE He-Man.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Masters of The Universe - He-Man holding The Power Sword as seen in the 1980s cartoon.png|He-Man holding The Power Sword Masters of The Universe - He-Man riding Cringer as seen in the 1980s cartoon.png|He-Man riding Cringer Trivia *He-Man's strength technically has never been depicted with any limitation, meaning that it's not unrealistic for him to go toe to toe with Superman's strength. *He-Man is the only combatant to unknowingly kill his opponent, destroying the Eye of Thundera without knowing of the consequences towards Lion-O. *He-Man's info about being "an excellent singer?" probably refers to the HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA video, a popular video of He-Man. *He-Man is the first combatant to show refusal with killing his opponent, as he tried to let Lion-O live after beating him down. *He-Man is the first combatant to be voiced by Edwyn Tiong, with the second being Quicksilver. *He-Man is the first combatant to have brought an entire species to extinction due to destroying the Eye of Thundera, which killed the entire ThunderCats. References * He-Man on Wikipedia * He-Man on the Wiki Grayskull Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Toy Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Mascots Category:Royal Combatants Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Princes/Princesses Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Sword Wielders Category:Light Users Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Manipulation Category:Shield Users Category:Human Category:Knights/Warriors Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon characters Category:Superheroes